De aquí hasta el final del pasillo
by Anizz FAN -Ani de Knight
Summary: ONESHOT¿Debo o no contarle lo que pasó anoche? Lola ha estado muy triste por culpa de su novio...y creo que parte mía, debería decirle..pero entonces acabaría con toda su felicidad...¡¿qué debo hacer! / un regalo para todas mis lectoras pacientes.gracias


Lola y yo nos encontrábamos caminando por los pasillos vacios de la academia, era sábado y casi todos los chicos estaban en el cine, o por el campus por lo cual los pasillos estaban vacios, teníamos caminando un buen rato y ella no había cambiado la expresión de tristeza de su rostro, había tenido una pelea con su novio; Chris Bradley, muy bueno en futbol americano, arrogantemente guapo, poco brillante y a mi gusto, un pesado, pero Lola lo quería mucho y lo respetaba, hasta lo que había pasado la noche anterior…

Estábamos llegando a las puertas del pasillo más largo de la academia, podría medir un kilómetro y no, no exagero ya que es el pasillo que separa el área del dormitorio de chicos con el de chicas, acabábamos de visitar a nuestros amigos Chase, Michael e inclusive Logan, pero por my buenos que fueran los chistes, ella no sonreía para nada y comenzaba a preocuparme, ella nunca se había puesto así por ningún chico de la academia, y necesitaba saber que era lo que había pasado, no me quedaría de brazos cruzados, sabía que no se trataba de una simple pelea; aunque no sabía si contarle lo de anoche….

-Lola, haz estado muy callada y te noto triste- dije lo más serenamente posible

Ella levantó un poco la cabeza y suspiró

-Es una larga historia- me contestó en voz baja- además no quiero contársela a medio mundo- y bajó la cabeza de nuevo

-Bueno pues..Tenemos de aquí hasta el final del pasillo, luego veremos a Quinn y a Nicole, y según sé, no quieres contárselo a medio mundo- y le sonreí

Ella levantó un poco la cabeza y alcancé a notarle una pequeña sonrisa, creo que logré algo…

-Ayer Chris y yo nos peleamos-comenzó

-Si eso lo sé, pero ya han peleado antes, y no dura mucho, ya verás que…-pero en eso Lola se desesperó un poco y me interrumpió

-¡Esta vez fue diferente!- tomo aire y después prosiguió- lo siento, es que estoy muy preocupada por lo que me dijo- y sus ojos se tornaron llorosos

-Comprendo pero, ¿qué te dijo?- me estaba preocupando demasiado ver que Lola estaba comenzando a llorar

-Que si no dejaba de ser tu amiga, ya no querría ser más mi novio- y comenzó a llorar, sin embargo, ninguno de las dos dejó de caminar, me acerqué a ella y la abrasé

-Sé que es estúpido y que te escogería a ti antes que a nadie pero esta vez, me siento muy feliz estando a su lado, es la primera persona por la cual me he sentido de esta forma, y sabes que no te dejaré pero no quiero perderlo…-la comencé a escuchar, pero mi mente comenzó a recordar por milésima vez, el incidente ocurrido anoche…

*Flash Back*

Acababa de terminar mi tarea, luego de haber hablado con Chase, Michael y Logan mientras tomábamos un frappé, pero cuando dieron las 7:30 de la noche me sentí cansada y decidí emprender el regreso a mi dormitorio.

Me despedí de ellos y tomé mis cosas para irme sin vacilar tanto, me sentía observada, pero lo interprete con un síntoma de lo cansada que estaba y de lo oscuro de la noche.

De pronto lo vi, recargado sobre la pared de manera despreocupada, en cierta forma frívola y un tanto amenazadora. No dejaba de mirarme. Quise regresarme a la mesa donde antes platicaba con mis amigos pero luego miré mi reloj y me di cuenta de que probablemente ya se habrían retirado a su dormitorio.

_Tranquila_ pensé _es el novio de una de tus mejores amigas, no te hará daño _y continué mi camino con la mirada en alto.

Conforme mas avanzaba, notaba que su posición adoptaba una forma extraña, me observaba y actuaba de forma en que pensaba comenzar a caminar.

Cerré los ojos y cuando los volví a abrir escuché su voz a lado mío

-Hola Zoey- dijo con el mismo tono arrogante de siempre

No contesté, le tenía dejado en claro que no me agradaba su actitud.

De pronto sentí q me tomó de la mano y cuando intenté soltarme por instinto, solo logré que me jalara con mayor facilidad hacia él y nuestros rostros quedaran a escasos centímetros.

-Suéltame- protesté y solo soltó una risa sarcástica - ¿qué es tan gracioso?- retomé el coraje de hacia unos minutos

-¿En verdad quieres que te suelte? Serías la primera chica en el campus que me lo pide dadas las situaciones- dijo con la misma voz arrogante que usaba siempre

-¿Las situaciones?- en verdad no entendía a que se refería

-Tu…yo…solos…en la noche…cerca…¿tienes una idea ahora?- y esbozó una gran sonrisa odiosa - ¿ o te lo explico con ejemplos?- y su rostro comenzó a acercarse al mío

Entonces entendí lo que se proponía.

Giré mi rostro para evitar que nuestros labios hicieran contacto uno con el otro y con la mayor fuerza posible le pise la punta del con mi tobillo. Logré que me soltase pero sólo alcancé a correr unos cuantos metros pues no le había dolido tanto como yo esperaba.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-

-¡Suéltame idiota!- grité mientras intentaba zafarme de sus manos que apretaban con fuerza mis hombros

-¿Para qué?, si podemos divertirnos aquí- y comenzó a bajar los tirantes de mi blusa

-Voy a gritar- le dije y comencé a gritar

-Buena suerte, a ver quién te escucha- eso me recodó que nos encontrábamos en el punto más alejado del campus

Cuando dejé de gritar me acercó más a él y comenzó a besarme a la fuerza, por instinto cerré los ojos pero cuando los volví a abrir me alejé de toda tención y comencé por fingir que me agradaba el beso, momentos después de que dejé de forcejear, el comenzó a soltarme y fue en ese entonces cuando salí corriendo. Mientras me alejaba sólo escuchaba unos cuantos "¡Maldición!" y regresé presurosa a mi habitación, por suerte Lola no había llegado y Nicol estaba en la estancia…necesitaba tiempo para pensar en lo ocurrido…

*Fin del Flash Back*

Pero ahora tiempo es lo que menos tenía, si me quedaba callada, Lola sería parte de un engaño por parte de él, pero sería feliz, como nunca antes la había visto, podía decirle que está bien que ya no me hablase pero no el hecho de que yo sabía cuáles eran los motivos por el que ese idiota la estaba obligando a escoger.

Él sabía perfectamente que Lola no quería vivir sin él y aprovechó la oportunidad, creyendo que me enfadaría, pero esto último, no lo logró.

Cuando ya estábamos llegando a nuestro dormitorio al final del pasillo me di cuenta de que Lola había parado de llorar y su rostro mostraba decisión, temía que esto pasaría.

-¿Ya has decidido no?- pregunté

-Así es- me contestó sin voltear a verme.

Claro signo de que yo no figuraba entre sus opciones.

-Supongo que lo escogiste a él ¿cierto?- que pregunta tan boba, era obvio, parecía que en ese momento me sentía masoquista

-No- en ese momento mi mente comenzó a tratar con todas las fuerzas del mundo comprender lo que me estaba diciendo- Voy a terminar con él, nadie me hace escoger entre mis amigas y él-

Después de eso, decidí lo que haría.

No le iba a decir nada, ella ya había sufrido bastante, además terminaría con él, ya no hay motivo alguno para decírselo, me di cuenta de que ella, sabía cuidarse sola.

Antes de entrar al dormitorio se detuvo en la puerta

-Lo voy a hacer ahora mismo, ¿me acompañarías? Necesito estar con alguien en el camino- me dijo, yo sólo afirme y le propuse acompañarla hasta el área de chicos, pues desde ahí ella debía de enfrentarlo sola.

Aun así estaría a su lado de aquí hasta el final del pasillo.

* * *

**Notas de la loca autora:**

**Hola! Aquí con mi segundo ONESHOT, que espero les haya gustado, fue una idea que tuve cuando caminaba por el pasillo con una de mis mejores amigas mientras me contaba sus penas jajaja, en fin pues no hay mucho que decir sobre este ONESHOT es un regalo de disculpa para todos aquellos lectores de mis otras historias que no he actualizado, pues he estado cortísima de tiempo y ya que esta historia la tenía adelantada me propuse terminarla y así quitarme un pendiente mas de encima, les prometo actualizar las otras historias en el siguiente orden:**

**La nueva Carly**

**Mi primer casi beso**

**¡Te odio! Y ¿te odio?**

**Eres lo que más me importa**

* * *

**cuídense mucho! Y nos seguimos leyendo bye!**


End file.
